Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4x+17+2-x}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4x - x} + {17 + 2}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {3x} + {17 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3x} + {19}$ The simplified expression is $3x+19$